A Deadly Net of Knowledge
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: The Bingo Book claimed she was dead. An Urban Legend. Sasuke and Sakura learn firsthand that some Urban Legends are real. Elektra Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Deadly Net of Knowledge

Synopsis: The Bingo Book claimed she was dead. An Urban Legend. Sasuke and Sakura learn firsthand that some Urban Legends are real. Elektra - Naruto crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Elektra, and I definitely do not own the opening paragraph (from Elektra comic)

--

Prologue: Stranger than Fiction

_

* * *

_

_-"My name is Elektra Natchios... This blade I am holding...  
I have died at the end of it. ..._

_I tell you this because I want you to know that every time I use this blade...  
Every time I slice into a man's flesh with it...  
I know exactly how it feels. _

_But that isn't the story I'm about to tell you."-_

* * *

From the very first paragraph Sakura could tell this book was like no-other. Discovered amidst the forbidden scrolls Hokage had ordered to be put in storage, Sakura was not sure why it was even considered 'forbidden'. Surely a work of fiction, she was convinced the book had been misplaced.

"Sakura, it's time to go!" Putting the book down, Sakura acknowledged the older medic Shizune and began to head out of the room.

'_Wait, what about the book? Someone surely must miss it...'_ Turning around, Sakura pocketed the leather bound piece of literature and followed Shizune out of the storage facility.

Too bad she was wrong about the book. No one missed it.

Not even the main protagonist herself.

Because who ever said it was fiction?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Elektra, and I definitely do not own the opening paragraph (from Elektra comic) I also do not own any other copyrighted things that may be mentioned in this story.

-

Chapter One: Degrees of Perfection

-

* * *

To Orochimaru, she was definition perfection. Thinking like a woman, but striking like a snake, she had pushed her boundaries farther than normal limitations. Technically she was human, faults included, but it's those exact flaws that made her desirable to Orochimaru in the first place.

Like the long scar running down her breastbone to her solar plexus. Inflicted upon by her own sais, it was the same fatal wound that had killed her. Though she didn't stay dead for long, or how else would she have been standing there, with her signature blades dangerously close to Orochimaru's very neck?

"I must admit, you never fail to impress. Attempting genocide on my entire village. And now me. Props to you. Though sadly, even if you manage to eliminate me you still have my legacy to worry about, Elektra." His voice, it sent chills down her spine. Even if she wasn't under contract she would have found a reason to kill him. Steading her sais she looked down at Orochimaru, wondering why such a fool was ever graced with the title of sanin.

"This isn't about me, it never is. You sought immortality, the knowledge of every jutsu known to man. But that's not an easy goal. Along the way you deceived, swindled, manipulated, and betrayed many. For one man you have quite the dossier of enemies. You and I have both known it was only a matter of time before it came to this. Not to say I was dreading this moment. Just a heads, I take pleasure in my work." A sadistic smile formed across her lips as she brought the blades even closer to the legendary-nin.

"So this is it, huh? If not for the toxins I would put up a fight. I have no antidote, you even managed to slain Kabuto. All I can say is the Hand taught you well. Exceptionally well." Seconds before his death Orochimaru still managed to make Elektra's blood boil.

Elektra watched as his blood secreted onto her sais, staining them a color surprisingly far from crimson.

"That was insultingly easy. I expected more from a sanin." Ignoring the impulse to kick the lifeless corpse Elektra kneeled down retrieving her weapons.  
"I should inform my employer that I finished the contract. They will be pleased." The truth was Elektra wanted to get as far away from Oto as possible, something in the air was off. Even with ever villager dead Elektra sensed something. Or maybe that was the problem... No, it couldn't be the death, death had become somewhat of a staple in her life along time ago. Elektra no longer felt awkward around the subject. After all, she had died once herself.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet..." Elektra didn't even have to turn around to know boy had approached Orochimaru's remains. Glancing back out of curiosity she took a good look at him. A mesmeric pattern slowly crept up the boys arm, his scarlet red eyes glowed with fury. Hands emerged from his back, flapping like a fish out of water. As much as she hated to admit it, Elektra was familiar with that power.

"Pathetic." Bowing her head Elektra twilled the sais to her side, not phased by the boy's demonstration of power.

"You're an urban legend in the bingo book. A myth. You should be dead." The charkra building up around his body glowed a bluish aurora.

"Hm, I could say the same about you. First Order of the Hand, leave nothing living, only the living seek revenge or spread the deadly net of knowledge. You have a lot to learn." Her words struck the boy deep in the soul. Tensing up the boy lushed out at her.

"You can't even begin to describe the pain and suffering caused by a life of revenge. I almost had a life. Then the certain someone I must kill took it away. I never wanted this path. The honorless life of an avenger. You have no idea what it is like.." It was already too late for him by the time he noticed the sais pressed against neck. Seductively moving her lips towards his ear, she gave him one last whisper.

"On, the contrary, I'm the definition of revenge."

* * *

Reviews make me happy.

A/N: This is the third time I reposted this fic. I worked out the kinks and wrote a prologue. Opinions would be nice.


End file.
